Cry Me A River
by Cilinity
Summary: "You are now Allyson Minnie-Anne Dawson. You are a student at Hamilton Hills Boarding School for Young Ladies and Gentlemen in West Palm Beach, Florida." Being a 16 year old CIA spy can be really hard, especially if you fall in love with the son of the person you're after. Oh sweetheart, your life is hard, well then Cry Me A River...
1. Chapter 1

**Cry Me A River**

**Chapter 1**

"You're 16, correct?" I nodded quietly.

"Full first name?" the voice spoke.

"Allyson." I said back.

"Middle name?" they asked again.

"Marie." I spoke back again.

"And Jackson's the last name. So here's your assignment." They said pushing a manila envelope towards me. I opened it, security camera shots and stamped paperwork hitting me in the face.

"Damn." I said under my breath. The woman in front of me folded her hands in front of her.

"You are now Allyson Minnie-Anne Dawson. You are a student at Hamilton Hills Boarding School for Young Ladies and Gentlemen in West Palm Beach, Florida. Now the reason we are sending you there is to get the info on the owner, Michael Moon. He's a world renowned scientist; his work on nuclear energy may help the energy crisis we are facing. But he may be getting the nuclear energy illegally so it's up to you to find out how he is getting it. Your father must have explained the rules of being a spy for the CIA right?" She asked, her hands still folded in front of her. I nodded, my throat going dry. She laughed dryly.

"Now you're a gorgeous girl so use it to your advantage. Kick up the provocateur if needed." She said, unfolding her hands. I nodded, fiddling with the envelope in my fingers.

"Oh yeah Miss Jackson." She said, getting up, her light blonde curls bouncing.

"Hm?" I asked, pressing my lips together.

"Have fun." She said quickly, smiling slightly as she scurried in her platforms out of the door. I sighed, getting up and brushing my red dress off. I walked out, the click of my white flats echoing through the building. My dad was sat at his desk. See I was the daughter of CIA agent Lester Jackson. He was a big time agent, breaking a blood diamond heist in Africa last year. I sighed as I sat at the chair in front of his desk. He fixed his tie as he cleared his throat.

"So Ally, are you excited! You're following in your father's footsteps! You're a mini me!" I smiled sheepishly, staring down at the manila envelope. My paperwork for school was in it so I had to have my mother fill that out with all my false information. I got up as my dad did. He grabbed his briefcase, walking to the posts and glass doors. I scanned my i.d over the pad and let the machine scan my thumb, the doors swiftly opening automatically. I stepped forward, my dad already waving goodbye to the security guard as my mother scurried from the reception desk. My mom was the receptionist at the CIA headquarters. Her black louboutin heels clicking behind us as she jogged to catch up with us. I stopped, letting her meet me.

"Hello sweetheart." She spoke bending to kiss my cheek.

"Mom, why do you wear those heels if you can't walk in them?" I asked, grimacing towards her sky high platforms. She smiled as if I knew the answer, which I did.

'Fancy girls wear fancy shoes; expensive shoes are on an expensive girl.' Was the mantra that repeated in my head. I walked forward, taunting her by taking big steps. She tried and ultimately failed, her gray pencil skirt preventing her from stretching forward. I laughed at her as she laughed, jogging up behind us.

"Let go ladies." My dad said, his impatience getting the best of him as he got into the elevator. My mom and I jogged forward, stepping in right before it closed.

"So what's the envelope for?" My mom asked, looking at my hands. I heard my dad sigh and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, Penelope." He said. My dad would only call my mother by her full name if he knew it was important. Which it was.

When we got home, my father sat us at the large oak table. My parents sat at each end and I sat in-between on the right.

"What is it Lester?" My mother pestered on for the millionth time.

"Ally's a junior agent." My dad said, his hands flat at the table. My mom nodded, smiling lightly.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me gosh the secrecy!" She said, throwing her hands up enthusiastically. My dad's lips pressed in a tight line as he looked at me.

"I have to leave" I said, looking at the patterns in the wooden table. Her smile dropped slightly as she looked at me questioningly. I sighed as I looked over at her.

"When?" She asked, her eyes darting back and forth from me and my father.

"In a week." I said, my eyes still on the table. She nodded.

"Where to, sweetheart." She asked, hoping that it was close.

"West Palm Beach, Florida." I said, my father sliding the envelope across the table to my mother. She opened it, looking through the details of my assignment.

"Sweetheart, you're old enough and responsible enough to go on the assignment. Well then we should get you packed, huh." She said, looking interestingly at the details.

My details were that I was a dancer/singer moving from New York's prestigious Savoir-Faire Performing Arts Academy. I was 16, born on November 29th. My full name was Allyson Minnie-Anne Dawson still Ally for short. I was in the dance program and advanced science program of the school. I was to let no one know my true identity or my mission statistics. I was to keep my computer and phone locked at all times. I was to email my father statistics, if any. They're lucky I'm a dancer…

My bags were packed by Friday night, 5 purple suitcases standing by the door, my boxes shipped express to the school. I looked down, my little Lolita-like dress flaring out at the waist. It was pink, a little bow at the waist and a white inset collar. My feet were adorned my white vans, I know how classy am I. I had my phone in my hand as my mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Aw baby we're gonna miss you." She said, blubbering. My mother kissed my cheek and then my father did.

"Good luck sweetheart." My mom yelled as I walked forward, the chauffer grabbing my suitcases and putting them in the trunk of the black car. I climbed in the back seat, waving back to my mom before they closed the door.

My plane landed 3 hours later. My new chauffer dragged the smart cart with the luggage behind him. We got in the car and drove about 10 minutes along an ocean road.

"Hamilton Hills Academy for Young Ladies and Gentlemen welcomes you! May we see your student i.d?" The peppy red head spoke into the window. I flashed my student i.d at her, her fake smile piercing my genuine one. We drove forward as the gold entrance gates opened, students in the middle of the round-a-bout. The school was huge and pearl white.

"What a bitch." I said as we got farther away from her. The chauffer laughed as he stopped. We stopped, prissy girls staring at me. I got out of the car, dropping my floral sunglasses into my face. The trunk opened as Hunter, the chauffer, pulled my luggage out. I kissed his cheek lightly, saying a thank you as he went back to the driver's side of the car. I stood by my suitcases. I tried dragging the suitcases behind me all to no avail. I groaned in defeat, standing there and trying to come up with an idea.

"Hey you need help?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned on my heel swiftly.

"Ah, Allyson." He said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Dallas!" I squeeled, hugging him back.

"You're here because of your dad too." He said, pulling two of the suitcases into his hands. I nodded. Dallas and I went to private school because our parents were both agents and we couldn't really go at as kids because the CIA feared we'd tell other kids about our parents so we went to the same school as president, senators, congressman, FBI agents, and other CIA agents children. It was the only place the government kids had freedom to make friends.

"So how is this place." I asked looking up into the high ornate ceiling as we walked in.

"I really love it, I have a really cool girlfriend and I'm on the football team." I nodded as he said, biting my lip gently.

"Aww Ally-Cat you'll always be the most gorgeous girl to me you know that." He said pulling me into a head lock. I laughed as he let me go.

"Hey man, how are you doing dude." I heard as a red head, came strolling forward.

"Good Dez, and you?" He asked back. Dez smiled and nodded.

" What room are you in?" Dallas asked him.

"I'm co-ed with Austin and Trish and some girl named Allyson Dawson in 146, Casper Hall." He said, and then looking over at me.

"Oh, hi who is she." He said, looking over me.

"I'm Allyson, the girl you're also rooming with." I said, flipping my sunglasses into my long chestnut brown and blonde ombred hair.

"Oh hey nice to meet you! Hey Dalls, I can take her to the room." Dez said, grabbing the suitcase from Dallas' hands. Dallas gently kissed my temple before walking away.

"So Ally, can I call you Ally?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, everyone calls me Ally." I said smiling at him.

"Okay, well you're rooming with Trish, she's really nice but also really mean and she'll curse you out in Spanish. You're also rooming with Austin Moon, his da owns Hamilton Hills. He's our starting quarter back and he can be mean at first, unless you're a pretty girl or Trish, but I'm pretty sure you qualify for the first one." He spoke quickly. I looked at him, he had on green pants, a white t-shirt with a rainbow colored cat on it, a yellow button up thrown over it with purple pineapples on it, orange suspenders, and orange converse. Wow this kid is in a fashion crisis.

He grabbed his i.d, sliding in the handle of room 146.

"Your i.d opens your dorm room" He said, pulling the suitcases into the room. A latina girl with long wavy hair sat up from her bed.

"What's up moron?" She said, standing up. Dez glared at her slightly.

"Hey you must be Allyson." She said, holding out her hand. I smiled.

"Just call me Ally." I said back. She smiled at me this time.

"Those boxes were delivered for you", she said pointing to the bed in the corner. The dorms were set up with 4 beds in an octagonal room. Each bed pointed toward the middle to a square desk with chairs and computers for four people. The room was bare on our side, but Dez's side had galaxy cat posters and a yellow and green striped comforter on the bed, with red and blue sheets.

"You seem pretty much like you have the same style as me so you can go ahead and decorate your side. But I have to go help Matilda in the kitchen and Dez as to help Riah show the freshies around. Oh, if Austin comes just tell him hey from us and don't aggravate him. If he comes with girl, don't say anything just ignore it as much as possible, if you need to leave come to the kitchen and we can sneak some cookies." She said, leaving the room and pulling Dez out of the room with her. I laughed at my new friends. I set across the room, looking through the boxes as I set out to decorate the room.

I was finally finished. I had white 3-D floral comforter spread across the bed, the matching ruffle sheets. I had a white fur throw with the pillows on the bed too. I had a Paramore poster on the right side and a poster of the 1975 on the other side. In the middle of the wall I had the chorus of 'Sweater Weather' by the Neighbourhood stuck as a wall decal. On Trish' side I put her zebra patterned comforter on the bed with her hot pink sheets. I set the black throw blanket at the end of her bed. I put little mirrored feathers floating from the top of bird mirror on the wall. I sat back on my bed, sliding my dress down my legs. I pulled a pair of beige and with dotted short frilly shorts and a white cropped tight tank top. I laid back, my hair fanning above me. The door was pushed open, a girl moaning and a guy groaning filling the room. I shot up. A guy with blond shaggy hair and a girl with long dirty blonde hair were laying on the empty bed in the dorm, sucking face. I stood up, walking over to them, my hips shaking a little too much.

"Umm excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, my hip jutting out. He detached himself from her.

"And you are?" He said, the girl flinging herself down disappointedly.

"Ally, your roommate." I said, my voice tainted with annoyance.

"And I'm Austin Moon, now go turn the lights off because you're not gonna wanna see this." He said his smirk cocky. I scoffed, going and pressing the off button on the light portion of the universal remote that controlled everything from the lights to the game systems attached the flat screen. I threw myself back onto my bed, hoping they weren't gonna do what I thought.

"Oh Austin." The shrill voice moaned out. I gagged slightly. My music wouldn't even drown them out, she was screaming so loud.

"Ugh fuck you're so tight, Cassidy." He groaned out. I was done at this point. I got up swiftly, walking out of the door. I slammed it behind me. I walked to the kitchen, seeing Trish sitting on the counter.

"Lemme guess, Cassidy Love." She said while hopping off the stainless steel counter. I nodded, raking my hand through my hair.

"Well head cheerleader and starting quarter back are usually the ones that end up together I guess." She said shrugging. I sighed as she pulled a plate of cookie out from under the counter.

"I knew it was gonna happen, it always does. This is the first time we've had a fourth roommate but Dean Moon said you were a 'special' guest so you got to room in the special dorm." She said taking a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm a transfer from a prestigious performing arts academy in New York. My dad's in the congress so yeah." I said, leaning against the counter. She nodded understandably.

"Eh we should get back to the dorm so I can kick Austin's and Cassidy's ass." She said, putting the plate in the dishwasher. I followed her out, the night sky surrounding us.

We got back to the door, Austin alone and shirtless, his pants unzipped and his hair a ruffled mess.

"Austin Monica Moon." Trish bellowed as we walked into the room. She clapped twice, the lights illuminating the room. Austin shot up, genuine fear flooding into his eyes. I was trailing behind her.

"Ally, wait up!" Dallas' voice said from behind me. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and then my waist, picking me up and racing me into my room. I giggled and shrieked in his hold. He ran forward into the room, Trish's bellows coming to an end as she turned around.

"What the—" Trish trailed off

"Fuck." Austin finished her sentence. Dallas cleared his throat as he put me down.

"Umm see you later Ally-Cat." He said, glaring at Austin, Austin smirked but it fell soon after as Dallas bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Woah." Trish said, "Where can I be me one of them too?" She said, staring out as he left the room. I laughed.

"Nowhere because that's my Dallas." I said, pretending to be a little girl and swaying with my invisible skirt in my hands.

"How do you know Dallas?" Austins voice broke from the background. I rolled my eyes.

"If you must know, he went to my performing arts academy freshman year, his dad's in congress with mine." I said.

"Ah a congressman's daughter, they're always good girls. What performing art did you do? By the looks of those legs I'd say dance." He said, his eyes trailing to my exposed legs.

"You are one hundred percent correct, I also sang and acted." I said, tooting my own horn. He smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"I do all those things too." He said, his hazel eyes boring into mine. My throat went dry at the sight of them. Hazel, almost brown but still with tints of gold and green, they were so damn hypnotizing.

"Earth to Ally!" Trish yelled, snapping her fingers into my face. I jolted back, turning my head. I yawned and stretched, my top going up, showing my pink lacy bra underneath.

"Nice bra, Alls." Trish spoke sarcastically. I sheepishly pulled my shirt down. Austin got up, throwing his shirt over his head. He walked past me trying to get out of the door.

"It's 11 pm, you're not going anywhere." Trish said. Austin stomped his foot onto the ground like a toddler.

"But Trish!" He yelled.

"Let me go." He said in a toddler like way. Dez walked in, collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep right away.

"Austin you've had enough fun go to bed." Trish said motherly. Austin grumbled before pulling his shirt off his torso again. He pushed his pants down, kicking them into a corner. I blushed as he looked over at me and smirked, seeing as I was looking over at his abs. He walked in front of me. He grabbed my waist and lifted me, dropping me onto my bed.

"Go to sleep Ally you're drunk." He said laughing as he trudged to his bed. I moaned as I threw my head harshly against my pillows.

"Hot." Austin said, laughing.

"Shut up." Trish spoke back, turning the lights off with the universal remote.

"Go to sleep!" I shouted into the darkness. Austin groaned as I silently laughed to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

_**AN: Okay so I got this idea in my head and I wanted to write it out so here it is! I don't know how many times I can update this story but hey I got the idea out there. But okay if we can get 15 reviews I'll update it ^.^ happy reviewing! Baiii**_

_**~Cilinity**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry Me A River**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

*****Happy New Year's guys! I'm from Cali so yeahh but here's a gift a new chapter!*****

* * *

"Ally!" They screamed. I threw my head to the side trying to tune them out. I groaned as I felt someone put their weight on my stomach.

"Ally!" They yelled even louder. I felt them bounce up on my hips. I moaned in pain.

"Hot." They spoke, snorting slightly. My eyes shot open in realization. There above me was Austin Moon, smirking centimeters from my face. I screamed loudly as I pulled him down onto the ground. Bad idea, because I was pulled down with him. Now I was the one on top of him. I was straddling his hips in the space between mine and Trish's bed. Luckily our other roommates were still sound asleep. His head fell back in a groan.

"Hot." I mocked, combing my hand through my messy hair. I almost fell backwards, Austin's hands catching my hips before I did. I batted his hands away.

"Don't touch me like that. It's already bad enough that you woke me up like that." I said, plopping my weight down. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault you don't wake up when people call your name." He said frustratingly. I looked over to the pink alarm clock on the nightstand between mine and Trish's bed.

"Dude, its 6 am! And it's Saturday!" I said aggravated. He shrugged.

"It's the first Saturday back at Hamilton, no one told you?" He said, groaning from my weight being on his hips. I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"It's pancake Saturday!" He said excitedly sitting up. I sighed and smiled, pushing him back down.

"Really you woke me for that?" I said, groaning and rolling my eyes. He smirked as I stood up, my hips lazily shaking as I walked across the room and sitting at my furry desk chair.

"Wake Trish up then." He said, getting up off the floor. I snorted.

"Why don't you do it?" When I said it he looked at her and fearfully shook his head. I laughed, setting my feet up the desk.

"Umm this is gonna sound awkward, but I need your help." I said, pressing my lips together. He looked at me, a perverted smirk on his face. I looked at him, confused for a second and then grasping what he was thinking of. I shot out of my chair, turning it into his direction and running up and slapping his chest repeatedly.

"Ew!" I shrieked, his hands catching my wrists.

"Will you stop woman!" He yelled, dropping my hands.

"What do you need help with?"

"My splits, since Monday I have dance already." I said, going to an open space of the room. He nodded, walking where I was. I dropped down my legs splitting in front and back of me.

"If you want me to press your shoulders down I don't even have to, your splits are perfect." He said, helping me back up.

"And now straddle." I said, splitting my legs to each side. He pushed down on my shoulder. I had a small space left before the pain started getting worse.

"That could use some help." He said, pulling me back up. I grabbed the upper part of my thighs, the pain radiating through my legs. He snorted.

"You know a lot of the girls in ballet said losing their virginity helped with their straddle splits." He said. I turned on my heels and glared at him.

"Okay one, no way in hell—" I said, before he interrupted me.

"Okay whoa princess, I wasn't talking about me and you that is never going to happen don't worry." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. I shook my head, raking my hand through my hair and sighing. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell comes to someone's dorm at 6 am on a Saturday?" He said, throwing himself backwards onto his bed. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Hey Ally." Dallas said, hugging me lightly. I smiled up at him, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I moved out of the way, letting him sit in my desk chair as I sat in Trish's zebra printed one.

"What's up dude?" Dallas said, throwing his hand up to Austin. Austin sat up, doing the same.

"Hey when's practice starting?" Dallas asked.

"September 16th so next week." Dallas nodded as he looked back over to me.

"So Ally I want you to meet my girlfriend and see if you approve of her, since I used to approve your guys I thought you may want to do the same for me." He said, smiling at me. I nodded giddily.

"Yeah I'd love to." I said, standing up. He smiled, leaving out of the door. I locked it back up, going and sitting on my bed.

"Yeah just send the stacks for my dorm up, yeah, thanks Bill." I heard Austin say into his cell phone.

"I should start unpacking these suitcases. I said looking at the luggage next to me. Austin looked in the corner of his room, 20 cardboard boxes piled up. He looked over at my side of the room.

"What's with the lyrics, a little inappropriate don't you think? No shirt, no blouse?" He said looking at it. I shrugged.

"I love the song so whatever I guess." I said, walking toward my suitcases. I was afraid to open them because my mother packed them. She read up 'kick up the provocateur' and got all giddy. My mom's middle name is short skirt, crop top, well at least outside of work. I slowly opened the first suitcase, sighing in relief, seeing my regular skinny jeans and my band t-shirts. I folded them to fit into squares that fit into my dresser. I opened the next suitcase which was just filled with shoes. All my vans and converse were at the top, my pointe and soft ballet shoes were stuck in the side. Underneath were louboutin platforms. I lifted a pair of sky high red ones up and stared bewildered.

"What?" Austin asked across the room as he out a t-shirt into the dresser. I turned around, the pair in my hands. He looked shocked and then laughed.

"Damn." He said still laughing. I slipped them on my feet and tried walking. I was pretty good with heels, it was just they hurt after a while.

"Damn, those leg though." Austin said, staring at my legs. I laughed and sat down, slipping them off my feet. I pulled out a glossy black pair, a suede black pair with thicker heels, a white strappy pair, and a gold glittery pair, the gold ones were actually mine to begin with. I pulled out my different colors of ballet flats, and then setting all the shoes in rows next to the dresser. I went to the next suitcase. I gasped staring at all the pretty bras and underwear, lace and rhinestones catching my eyes.

"What is it this time?" Austin asked trying to peek around at the items in the suitcase. I closed it quickly.

"Nope." I said opening it up again.

"If its underwear I really don't care." He said, waving it off. There was a note on the top from my mom.

"Kick up the provocateur; I know your rooming with Mr. Moon's son. Get'em sweetheart!

Love, Mom."

I laughed and shook my head. This isn't normal for a mom to want someone to be provocative, but I kind of had to, you know to get what I was supposed to for the mission statistics.

"Good morning guys." Trish said, sitting up and pulling her eye mask off. She stood up and stretched, walking over to me.

"Trish you gotta look at these." I said. She walked over to the suitcase on my bed. I opened it.

"Woah!" She said picking one of them up by the straps. It was baby blue, lace covering it, rhinestones scattered and a light pink bow in the middle, the straps the same shade of pink. She turned around Austin's jaw dropping to the floor.

"Okay I've gotta look what else is in there!" He said, racing to the suitcase. He picked up a pair of red lacy panties before Trish slapped his hand away.

"No." She said, pointing her finger into his face.

"You're disgusting." I said as he pouted and walked back to his side of the room as Dez woke up.

"Good morning to all!" He sing-songed.

"Shut up." Trish sing-songed back. I laughed at him. Trish put the bras and underwear into one of my dresser drawers as I pulled more clothing from another suitcase. I opened one and all the things fell out of it. In it were my pajamas. Frilly shorts and little tank tops flew to the floor.

"You have some girly clothes." Dez said, picking up a pair of shorts and a tank top and handing it to me. I nodded and picked the rest up, putting them all into another drawer.

"Even your pajamas are perfect Ally!" Trish said. I smiled at her.

We finished unpacking our stuff at about 9 am. Pancakes arrived at our room at about that time, Austin grabbing 3 stacks of them and drenching them in everything from chocolate syrup to maple syrup.

"Hey Ally, you're one of the lightest in the room, sit on my back while I do my push-ups, yeah?" Austin spoke once he finished his pancakes. He laid on the floor, on his stomach as I grabbed my phone and a pancake, sitting on his back with my legs crisscrossed. He brought himself up and down, my body moving along. I scrolled through my phone, doing random stuff and biting into the pancake. I saw the muscles in his back tense every time he went down since he was shirtless. He purposely bounced up, my body bouncing up into the air. I laughed as I came back down. There was a knock on the door as Austin continued his pushups on the ground. Trish opened the door, the same blonde girl from last night.

"Austin, why is she on your back?" She asked, her shrill voice piercing the air.

"She's helping me with my pushups Cass." He said, pressing himself down again. The girl glared at me. I looked at her. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt, a white flowey blouse tucked into it. She was wearing black point toe flats. She had her dirty blonde hair flowing in ringlets around her face. She was model perfect.

"Austin if she doesn't get off of you now, we're over." She said, her eyes burning a hole into me. Austin quickly stood up, forgetting I was on top of him. I fell backwards into the ground.

"Ow!" I yelled, my hands going into the air annoyed. He smiled apologetically, his girlfriend rummaging through his drawer, throwing a wife beater, a button up, and a pair of jeans at him.

"I'm gonna go shower." Dez said, walking out of the room. I waved at him as Cassidy began fussing.

"I don't feel comfortable with you rooming with two…girls." She said, glaring in my direction.

"It's Trish and Ally, plus I barely know Ally but she's cool." Austin said, buttoning the buttons on his shirt. She glared at me. I smirked, pulling my tank top over my head.

"Austin, I don't feel comfortable with you rooming with them!" She whined, Austin rolling his eyes. His eyes fell on me as I walked to my drawers. I picked my beige dress up.

"Austy!" She whined, snapping her fingers at him.

"I—um—what—your my babe Cass, don't worry." He said, bending down and kissing her cheek, she flinched away.

"Ugh makeup, don't smudge it." She whined as she sat on his bed, crossing her arms over her chest. I pulled my dress on, it had mesh on the top in tanktop straps, covering my cleavage from the sweetheart neckline, the mesh turning into lace as it flowed down stopping mid-thigh. It had a tulle underskirt showing slightly in the front. I pulled a pair of thigh high socks on, them hitting about 5 inches under my dress. I put my cheetach print vans on, sitting in my desk chair.

"Um I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Austin spoke. I nodded as Trish left behind him.

"I need to shower." She said, her towel and shower caddy in hand, leaving me and Cassidy alone. They closed the door, Cassidy stomping over to me.

"I know how female roommates like you work, I was one, but I hate you." She said, pointing her fake nail covered pointer finger at me. I raised my hand, pushing her hand down.

"Look I see nothing in your boyfriend. He's a pig." I said, waving her away as I walked to the vanity by my bed. Trish and I's side had vanities, the guys had chairs. She walked over to me as I put my mascara on.

"Look, I just know how pretty girls work, and you are pretty, I can't lie, but I'll always be prettier than you, what am I worrying about Austy for. We all know you wouldn't give him your virginity because you're a little good girl. Nice dress though." She said, as she walked away. I flipped her off as she closed the door behind her. I curled my hair, putting half of it up, kind of like Ariana Grande's hair. I got up, kicking the white stool under the vanity.

"Austy I want sushi!" Cassidy spoke as she walked back into the room.

"I hate sushi." Austin spoke back, throwing himself onto his desk chair. She stopped her foot on the ground lightly.

"But I love it and you love me so we're getting sushi." She said, flipping her long curled hair over her shoulder. Her phone beeped.

"Actually Austin, I have to go meet with Raelyn and talk about Midsummer's Night Dance, since I'm pretty sure me and you will be crowned Romeo and Juliet." She said, clapping her hands together. She kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. I laughed as she walked out of the room. My phone beeped then too.

"Oh hell! I have to go meet Dallas!" I said running past to Austin to grab my purse. I kissed his cheek gently before I left, racing out of the room. I stopped abruptly, thinking back at what I just did. Oops. I smirked as I kept running down the dorm. I ran past Cassidy who was on her phone blabbering to someone. I raced past her, out to the campus quad.

"Dallas!" I said, hugging him.

"You ready to meet her." He said, excitement in his voice. I nodded.

"Hey there she is now." A blur of black, white, and blonde flashed in front of me.

"Ally, meet my girlfriend Cassidy." I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Hello, aww I like your hair." She said, her eyes tearing into mine. I smiled a fake smile at her.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" He said, putting his arm around her. She snuggled up into his side.

"So sweet." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Soo…" He trailed off.

"Um I approve, I guess." I said, her glaring eyes burning me. He clapped his hands together as he bent down and kissed her.

"Well that was quick, I should get back, have fun guys." I said, smirking at her. I turned around, walking a couple feet before her hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Don't tell Austin." She said, her eyes pleading.

"If you haven't noticed I don't like you so…" I walked away, swatting my hand back as I walked towards my dorm. A guy tapped my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Eric. You're Allyson Dawson. Yeah well a lot of people seem to like you so I wanted to invite you to my annual Back to Hamilton Bash tonight. Hope to see you there." The boy said as he handed me a paper and them walking and finding other people. I folded it and walked back to my dorm.

"The party is always amazing!" Austin said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I kicked my shoes off.

"I've never been to a party actually." I said, standing up. He looked at me weirdly.

"Who hasn't been to a party? Well then you're hanging with me tonight." He said, smiling. I sighed as Trish walked into the room.

"Guess who got invited to the Back to Hamilton Bash?" She sing-songed as she closed the door.

"You." Austin said facing her. She nodded as she sat next to him on the bed. I smiled at them.

"Ally you should wear 'the outfit'" Trish said. 'The outfit' was a cropped full lace red tight little crop top that stopped right above my ribs, a leather skater skirt, a garter belt, thigh highs, and my suede louboutins. Trish put it together when she organized my drawers. I shook my head.

"C'mon you can meet a guy tonight." She said, giving me a look. I shook my head again.

"Trish I am not going to my first party at Hamilton—"

"—First party at all." Austin interrupted.

"—Dressed as a whore ready for a one night stand." I said, standing up and stretching.

"Ally." She stared at me, her motherly gaze flipping a switch in my head.

"Okay I'll wear it gosh Trish!" I said throwing my hands up. She smiled.

"So who are you going to the party with to show off that sexy outfit." Trish asked. I snorted.

"Austin." I said back.

"Oh god what have I done." She said, dramatically falling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**Okay so you guys have a choice for the party**

**1: They just have a good time, get a little drunk (my original concept)**

**2: Drunk heated make out and Ally completely forgets in the morning**

**Comment 1 or 2 along with anything else you wanna comment.**

**Soo if we can get it to 30 reviews I'll update again ^.^ Happy reviewing!**

**~Cilinity**


End file.
